Das Perfekte Geschenk
by Leseguenni
Summary: Silke Hallers beste Freundin beobachtet wie diese ihrem Chef eine Schre zu Weihnachten kauft. (eine eindeutige Kampfansage!) Sie beschließt daraufhin Silke zu überreden sich auf eine neue Stelle zu bewerben.


Anmerkungen: 

Erst mal vielen Dank an Bagginicole, die die Geschichte Betagelesen hat. Und das obwohl sie sich damit nicht wirklich anfreunden konnte. 

2.: Das Ganze ist aus Sicht eines Originalcharas geschrieben, und sie ist nicht unbedingt sonderlich sympathisch. 

3.: Die Geschichte ist wesentlich länger geworden als ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. 

4.: Es ist meine erste Fanfic zum Tatort Münster, und die erste überhaupt die ich tatsächlich zu Ende geschrieben habe. 

Wer jetzt immer noch hier ist dem wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Die Geschichte spielt entweder vor oder nach "sag nichts". Je nachdem wann man sich Weihnachten besser vorstellen kann.

Das perfekte Geschenk

Obwohl es früher Montag Abend  
war, war in Münsters Innenstadt recht viel los. Nun eine Woche vor Heiligabend war das nicht besonders verwunderlich. Sie selbst war ja auch erst heute unterwegs um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen.  
Das lag allerdings weniger an ihrer eigenen Zeitplanung als viel mehr daran, dass sie die Geschenke wie jedes Jahr zusammen mit ihrer Freundin einkaufen wollte. Und sich mit der zu verabreden, war eine höchst schwierige Angelegenheit.

Marlis schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstand Silke einfach nicht. Da arbeitete sie nun schon jahrelang in diesem Leichenkeller. Mit völlig unberechenbaren Arbeitszeiten und, was in Marlis' Augen das Schlimmste war, einem Chef, der ihr nicht nur ständig Bösartigkeiten an den Kopf warf, sondern außerdem grundsätzlich alles besser wusste, und den Begriff zwischenmenschliche Umgangsformen im Lexikon nachschlagen müsste.

Marlis war niemand der viel auf Gerüchte gab, aber im Laufe der Zeit war sie selbst ein paar Mal im rechtsmedizinischen Institut gewesen um Silke abzuholen. Was sie dort beobachtet hatte, hatte die Gerüchte allerdings mehr als bestätigt.  
Trotzdem behauptete Silke steif und fest sich dort wohlzufühlen. Einmal war sie sogar so weit gegangen zu behaupten sich keinen besseren Job vorstellen zu können.

Irgendwann hatte Marlis es aufgegeben. Diese Gespräche endeten fast unweigerlich im Streit, und Marlis gestand sich ein, dass Silke offenbar tatsächlich mit ihrem Leben zufrieden war, und das nicht nur behauptete.

Was sie allerdings gerade beobachtete ließ sie an dieser Erkenntnis zweifeln. Sie stand gegenüber eines Haushaltswarengeschäftes in dem Silke interessiert diverse Scheren ansah. Marlis hatte zuerst kurz gestutzt. Hatte Silke nicht gesagt, sie wollte ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Boerne kaufen?  
Nur langsam hatte sich die Erkenntnis Bahn gebrochen.  
Soso, Silke schenkte ihrem Chef also eine Schere zu Weihnachten. Sie fragte sich was schließlich das Fass für die kleine Frau zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Warum sonst schenkte man jemandem eine Schere wenn nicht um zu symbolisieren dass es nun eindeutig genug war? Und das war noch diplomatisch ausgedrückt.  
Sie grinste. Im Märchen kamen in solchen Fällen immer hässliche Kröten oder ähnlich schleimiges Ungeziefer zum Einsatz. Eine Schere war zwar weit weniger dramatisch, würde die Botschaft aber sicher genauso gut vermitteln.

Das Grinsen verlor sich jedoch rasch wieder.  
Normalerweise sah sie ihrer Freundin sofort an wenn ihre Gefühlswelt in Aufruhr war. Aber heute hatte sie nichts bemerkt.

Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie zusammenzuckte als Silke plötzlich vor ihr stand und sie ansprach: "Und, hast du dein Computerspiel bekommen?"  
Sie nickte geistesabwesend, während sie sich weiter auf den Weg durch die Stadt machten. Das endgültige Ziel war der Weihnachtsmarkt. Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie Silke dazu bewegen konnte, ihr zu erzählen, was genau passiert war. Wenn Silke sich Mühe gab ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, war es nur schwer möglich sie zum Reden zu bringen; erfahrungsgemäß aber umso dringender notwendig.

Schließlich glaubte Marlis einen guten Ansatz gefunden zu haben und blieb neben einem Fahrradständer stehen. Offenbar erstaunt über die plötzliche Pause stellte Silke sich neben sie.  
"Hast du dein geklautes wiederentdeckt? Oder warum bist du stehengeblieben."  
"Nein, ich überlege nur ob ich tatsächlich alle Geschenke zusammenhabe. Nicht das mir noch was einfällt, wenn wir auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt sind."  
Silke zuckte die Schultern: "Ich weiß ja nicht was du alles kaufen wolltest. Ich war dieses Jahr richtig gut und habe rechtzeitig angefangen. Deshalb musste ich heute auch nur noch die Wolle für Oma und das Buch für Paps abholen. Na ja, und mein Geschenk für den Chef besorgen." 

Marlis gab sich innerlich einen Ruck: "Ich hab gehört Christian hat gekündigt. Besorgst du in diesen Fällen sonst nicht immer ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk?"  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag war Ärger in Silkes bis dahin fröhlichem Gesicht zu sehen. "Jemand der seinen Unmut dadurch äußert, dass er aufhört die Geräte sauber zu halten, hat meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich ein Abschiedsgeschenk verdient. Nicht in einer Umgebung, in der Hygiene nun mal oberstes Gebot sein muss."  
So schnell wie der Ärger aufgeflammt war verlosch er aber auch wieder, und sie fügte versöhnlicher hinzu: "Sein letzter Arbeitstag ist am Donnerstag. Wer weiß, vielleicht überlege ich es mir ja bis dahin noch anders. Immerhin ist schon fast Weihnachten." Sie lächelte bereits wieder.

Marlis fiel es dagegen schwer sich ihren Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihr Versuch, ihre Freundin einigermaßen unauffällig dazu zu bringen ihr von ihren Problemen zu erzählen, war fehlgeschlagen. Wenn sie jetzt weiter nachhakte würde Silke schnell misstrauisch werden, und das führte mit großer Sicherheit zum Streit. Wenn Silke etwas nicht mochte dann war es, wenn jemand beim Fragen einen Umweg machte, anstatt gerade damit herauszurücken, wie sie das ausdrückte.

Marlis beschloss daher die Sache fürs erste auf sich beruhen zu lassen und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. "Ich denke ich habe auch alles."  
"Und wenn nicht, ein paar Tage Zeit hast du ja noch." Silke folgte dicht hinter ihr.

Sie waren inzwischen auf die Straße abgebogen, die zum Weihnachtsmarkt führte. Da es gerade in der Nähe der Innenstadt eine große Baustelle gab, war dies so ziemlich der einzig direkte Weg dorthin. Dementsprechendes Gedränge herrschte.  
Plötzlich erklang direkt neben ihnen eine laute Stimme: "Halt! Frau Haller" ! Warten Sie mal!" Ein älterer Mann drängte sich zwischen sie selbst und Silke.  
"Hallo Herr Thiel, Ich dachte sie vermeiden Weihnachtsmarkt aus Prinzip?" 

Der Mann grinste. "Hinter den ehemaligen Kasernen wurden mehrere Leichen gefunden."

Silke seufzte: "Ich sollte mir angewöhnen auf dem Klo zu telefonieren wenn ich mich verabrede."  
"Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee."  
Er hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht, und zeigte auf ein Taxi das eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Silke, die seiner Geste mit den Augen gefolgt war, drehte sich ebenfalls in diese Richtung.

Marlis fand es war höchste Zeit sich einzuschalten: "Moment mal. Ich weiß nicht ob es Ihnen aufgefallen ist. Aber Silke hat heute Nachmittag frei. Wie kommen Sie dazu sie einfach so... abzuschleppen Sie..."  
Beschwichtigend hob der Mann die Hände: "Ich bin nur der Botschafter. Apropos", damit wandte er sich an Silke: "Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich gern mitteilen, dass ich Sie nicht gefunden habe."  
Doch Silke winkte ab. "Danke, aber ich denke es ist besser wenn ich mit zum Tatort komme. Je mehr gesunder Nachtschlaf, desto besser die Laune am nächsten Tag."

Damit drehten sich beide wieder in Richtung des Autos.

Marlis wollte sich gerade darüber ärgern, dass ihre Freundin sie einfach so stehen ließ, als diese sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
"Wenn du willst, kannst du sicher mitfahren. Eure Wohnung ist doch gleich um die Ecke von den Kasernen."

Der Mann nickte zustimmend. "Das is 'ne polizeiliche Dienstfahrt, da krieg ich sowieso 'ne Pauschale."  
Für einen Moment kämpfte Marlis mit sich. Einerseits widerstrebte es ihr, von jemandem einen Gefallen anzunehmen, auf den sie gerade wütend war. Andererseits war der Gedanke ihre Tüten nicht durch die halbe Stadt schleppen zu müssen durchaus verlockend.  
Die Trägheit siegte. Sie tröstete sich damit, dass sie sich auf der Fahrt wenigstens noch etwas mit Silke unterhalten konnte.

Leider wurde aus der geplanten Unterhaltung nichts. Silke hatte diesen Herrn Thiel nach dem Tatort ausgefragt. Viel hatte er nicht gewusst, aber die beiden hatten dann über andere Dinge unterhalten. Offenbar kannten sie sich schon länger.  
Marlis seufzte innerlich. Wieso ließ Silke sich so was gefallen? Natürlich wusste sie, dass es für ihre Freundin nicht so einfach war, einen Job zu finden.  
"Das Hauptproblem ist das mangelnde Vorstellungsvermögen der Menschen." So hatte es Silkes Vater einmal ausgedrückt, als beide dort zu Besuch gewesen waren. Marlis hatte dem nur zustimmen können.  
Silke hatte gehofft größere Chancen zu haben, wenn sie sich auf einen Zweig spezialisiert der allgemein weniger beliebt war. Zumindest hatte Marlis ihre Aussage so interpretiert, "Ist doch eindeutig eine Win-win-Situation. Die anderen mögen nicht in Leichen rumwühlen, und mir macht's Spaß." 

Irgendwann hatte Silke dann die Stelle in der Rechtsmedizin angetreten. Ihr schien es dort zu gefallen. Sie erzählte, dass ihr Chef zwar durchaus ein anstrengender Zeitgenosse war, man aber sehr wohl mit ihm auskommen konnte, wenn man wusste wie man ihn zu nehmen hatte. 

Marlis hatte die Sache allerdings sehr skeptisch gesehen. Irgendwann hatte sie Silke auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass sie davon ausging dass der Professor sie nur eingestellt hatte, weil er wusste, dass sie nicht so ohne weiteres kündigen konnte.  
Silke hatte sie damals mit einem tief enttäuschten Blick angesehen und gefragt, ob sie ihr tatsächlich so wenig zutraute.  
Sie hatte versucht zu erklären, dass es darum doch überhaupt nicht ging, aber Silke hatte nur abgewinkt und das Thema gewechselt.  
Erst im Nachhinein war Marlis klar geworden wie sehr sie ihre Freundin mit ihrer Behauptung verletzt hatte.

Insgeheim war Marlis nach wie vor davon überzeugt dass sie Recht hatte, auch wenn sie das Silke nie wieder so direkt gesagt hatte.  
Und das was hier gerade ablief, trug nicht dazu bei ihre Meinung zu ändern... 

Sie realisierte erst wie sehr sie ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, als das Auto vor ihrer Wohnung zum Halten kam. Sie stieg aus, und winkte dem Taxi nach, das zügig weiter in Richtung Kasernen fuhr. 

Während sie die Treppen hochstieg, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Morgen würde sie sich die Unterlagen für die neu zu besetzende Stelle in der Pathologie der Uniklinik besorgen. Die waren schließlich das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihre beste Freundin.  
Silke war keine Berufsanfängerin mehr, und auch wenn Boernes zwischenmenschliche Fähigkeiten zu wünschen übrig ließen. Auf dem Gebiet der Rechtsmedizin war er eine Koryphäe, was Silkes Chancen sicher nicht schadete. Außerdem kannte sie Dr. Weber vom Studium. Sie hatte zu denen gehört die Silke damals unterstützt hatten. Mit Vorurteilen war von dieser Seite schon mal nicht zu rechnen.

Blieb nur noch Silke davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Bewerbung eine gute Idee war. Aber nachdem was sie heute gesehen hatte, war Marlis sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie diesmal auf offene Ohren stoßen würde. 

Den Umschlag mit den ausgedruckten Unterlagen in der Handtasche und jede Menge Entschlusskraft im Herzen machte sich Marlis am Freitag einmal mehr auf den Weg zum rechtsmedizinischen Institut. Wenn sie großes Glück hatte, zum letzten Mal.  
Sie wusste, dass auch hier fast immer zum Wochenende eher Feierabend gemacht wurde. Da würde ausgerechnet der Freitag vor Weihnachten ja nun keine Ausnahme sein. Sie würde Silke vorschlagen, den abgebrochenen Bummel über den Weihnachtsmarkt heute nachzuholen. Während sie unterwegs waren, würde sie schon einen Weg finden, Silke davon zu überzeugen, dass es höchste Zeit war, dass sie aus diesem Keller rauskam.

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Silke ihr winkend entgegen kam. Sie war gerade auf den Parkplatz vor der Rechtsmedizin eingebogen. Silke hatte offensichtlich gerade das Haus verlassen und steuerte jetzt auf sie zu.

"Was willst du denn schon wieder hier?" Im Widerspruch zu der nicht gerade freundlichen Begrüßung standen die lachenden Augen, die Marlis deutlich zeigten das Silke sich freute sie zu sehen.  
Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, ihre Freundin hätte vielleicht sogar jetzt schon Feierabend. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihr jedoch auf, dass Silke keine Handtasche bei sich hatte. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie das Haus nur kurz verlassen wollte. Die Frage nach dem Warum war schnell gelöst. Schräg gegenüber des Instituts befand sich ein Chinaimbiss, auf den Silke zielstrebig zusteuerte.

Als sie sich in der glücklicherweise nicht allzu langen Schlange angestellt hatten, wandte sich Silke ihr zu. "Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, warum du eigentlich hier bist. Soweit ich weiß, sind wir nicht verabredet."  
"Nein, aber ich dachte wir könnten unseren Weihnachtsmarktbesuch nachholen."  
"Hmm, von mir aus gern. Aber bis ich fertig bin, wird's noch eine Weile dauern."  
"Ich denke Freitags ist auch bei euch eher Schluss."  
Silke zuckte die Achseln. "Oft genug ist das auch so. Aber du weißt ja dass wir ab heute erst mal ohne Obduktionshelfer dastehen. Da dauert alles etwas länger. Und bei den beiden Obduktionen heute Vormittag gab's einige Ungereimtheiten. Da stehen garantiert noch ein paar Untersuchungen an." 

Bei Silkes nächsten Worten wurde Marlis klar, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.  
"He, so richtig schön ist es doch auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt sowieso erst wenn es draußen schon dunkel ist."  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte dass es jetzt kurz vor halb zwei war. "Glaubst du denn dass du noch so lange zu tun haben wirst?"  
"Kann schon sein."  
Inzwischen hatten sie ihr Essen bekommen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in die Rechtsmedizin.

"Ist es OK wenn ich mit reinkomme und auf dich warte?"  
"Von mir aus. Aber wie gesagt, wahrscheinlich wird es noch eine Weile dauern."  
"Und Professor Boerne?"  
Silke lachte. "Keine Angst, im Gegensatz zu neulich sucht der Chef heut nicht dringend jemanden zum Streiten. Da wird deine Anwesenheit ihm vermutlich egal sein."

Marlis nickte etwas zögerlich. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut an die letzte Begegnung mit dem Professor erinnern, und hatte keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung. 

Sie hatte Silke an ihrem Geburtstag zu einem Stadtbummel abholen wollen. Sie hätte später nicht mal mehr genau sagen können wie es dazu gekommen war, aber innerhalb von drei Minuten hatte sie sich mit dem Mann furchtbar in die Haare bekommen.  
Sie hatte natürlich auf Schützenhilfe von Silke gehofft. Vielleicht war es Boerne auch so ergangen.

Silke hatte ihnen allerdings beiden den Gefallen nicht getan.  
Stattdessen hatte sie zügig den Bauch zugenäht, den die beiden gerade untersucht hatten.

Danach hatte sie mit einer Hand ihre Jacke und mit der anderen Hand ihre Freundin am Arm gepackt und sie mit nach draußen genommen.  
An der Tür hatte sie sich kurz umgedreht und erklärt: "Ich denke es ist besser für alle Beteiligten und die Einrichtung, wenn ich Sie mit dem Aufräumen heute allein lasse, Chef. Bis morgen." 

Silke hatte danach versucht ihr zu erklären, warum der Professor so leicht reizbar gewesen war. Irgendetwas bei dem Fall, bei dem sie gerade mitarbeiteten, war furchtbar schief gegangen. Wirklich verstanden hatte Marlis es nicht, und es hatte sie zugegebenermaßen auch nicht sonderlich interessiert. Außerdem hatte ihr Silke auf den Kopf zu gesagt, dass sie sich gar nicht aufzuregen brauchte. Schließlich wäre ihr die Chance Boerne gegenüber Dampf abzulassen ja wohl nicht ungelegen gekommen. Das hatte ihre Laune nun auch nicht verbessert. Boerne hatte zwar eindeutig angefangen, aber sie hatte sich auch nicht gerade zurückgehalten.

Sie nahm sich fest vor sich dieses Mal nicht provozieren zu lassen. Es würde ja ohnehin das letzte Mal sein, dass sie Silke hier abholen musste... hoffte sie jedenfalls. 

Inzwischen waren sie in den Kellerräumen angekommen. Während sie sich aus ihren Wintersachen schälten hatte Silke einmal laut gerufen: "Chef, ich bin wieder da. Ich mach uns noch 'nen Kaffee und dann gibt's Essen."  
Eine Antwort hatte sie darauf nicht bekommen. Die schien sie aber auch nicht zu erwarten. 

Marlis folgte ihr in die Küche. Dort blieb sie jedoch an der Tür stehen und starrte entgeistert auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot.  
Auf allen möglichen und unmöglichen Flächen stand dreckiges Geschirr. Hauptsächlich Tassen und Teller in verschiedenen Größen, aber auch einige Schüsseln, zwei Töpfe und eine Pfanne. Interessanterweise war das Geschirr aber nicht nur mit Essensresten beschmiert. Einige der Tassen waren offenbar mit etwas aufgefüllt worden, das Marlis für Pfützenwasser hielt. Auch Erde und ausgerupftes Gras konnte sie zuordnen.  
Silke schien von alledem gar nichts wahrzunehmen, wenn doch, schien es sie jedenfalls nicht zu stören. Sie schob einige der Teller zur Seite, um Platz für die Tüte mit dem Essen zu machen. Dann drehte sie sich zur Kaffeemaschine und begann diese aufzufüllen.  
Marlis war so in die Betrachtung des Chaos versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass der Professor inzwischen ebenfalls in die Küche gekommen war. Daher erschrak sie als er plötzlich neben ihr sprach: "Das ist dann also Monte Christos letzte Rache?"  
Silke nickte.  
"Und ich nehme an, das ist der Grund warum Sie mich heute Morgen unbedingt von der Küche fernhalten wollten?"  
Ertappt sah Silke kurz zu Boden, zuckte dann aber die Achseln. "Ich war heute früh einfach noch zu müde für Gewitter."  
"Und was lässt Sie glauben, ich würde diesen Anfall juvenilen Geltungsbedürfnisses auch noch durch besondere Aufmerksamkeit würdigen?"  
"Hauptsächlich der Umstand, dass ich auch kurz davor war ihm die Meinung zu geigen, und mein Verhältnis zu Unordnung ist außerhalb des Labors doch um einiges entspannter als Ihres."  
Der Professor war inzwischen an Marlis vorbei gegangen und hatte sich zu Silke an die Spüle gestellt.  
"Und darf man erfahren, was sie davon abgehalten hat, ihren Unmut kundzutun?"  
"Ich wollte mir erst einen Kaffee machen um richtig wach zu werden, bevor ich nachgucke wie groß das Desaster insgesamt ist, und dann waren wir ja schon mit dem Fenstersturz beschäftigt. Außerdem war ja im Obduktionssaal und im Labor alles in Ordnung."  
"Zweifelsohne Ihr erzieherischer Einfluss Alberich."  
Ein Schnauben war die einzige Antwort. 

Boerne schien für einen Moment zu überlegen ob er wirklich sagen sollte was ihm durch den Kopf ging, entschied sich aber schließlich dafür.  
"Ich gebe zu, auch ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den jungen Mann in aller Deutlichkeit wissen zu lassen, was ich von seiner Kreativität halte. Allerdings... hatte ich seine Handynummer bereits gelöscht, und sie extra rauszusuchen wäre entschieden mehr Aufwand gewesen als dieser Kretin verdient hat."

Silke fiel es sichtlich schwer ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Wobei sie doch erleichtert zu sein schien,  
dass Boernes Ärger bereits einigermaßen verraucht war.  
"Sie haben übrigens Glück gehabt, Alberich. Die geringe Menge an Kaffee, die Sie benötigen, können Sie schließlich auch aus dem Reagenzglas trinken. Mir war übrigens bisher gar nicht bewusst, dass wir über eine derart diverse Sammlung von Glaswaren verfügen."  
"Mir auch nicht Chef. Das hab ich auch erst heute Morgen realisiert." 

Er griff sich drei der beschmierten Teller.  
"Chef, soweit ich weiß hat noch niemand Schaden genommen, weil er aus einer Schachtel gegessen hat."  
"Papperlapapp, in diesem Institut wird zivilisiert gegessen."

Damit schob er Silke von der Spüle weg, die gerade dabei gewesen war, einige Tassen abzuwaschen. 

Marlis biss sich auf die Zunge. Schließlich hatte sie sich ja vorgenommen sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Sie wusste auch, dass Silke es nicht sonderlich schätzte, wenn andere sie verteidigten. Und normalerweise war sie auch sehr gut in der Lage das selber zu tun, aber in diesem Fall versuchte sie es nicht einmal, sondern wartete geduldig bis Boerne mit den Tellern fertig war, bevor sie die zweite Tasse abwusch.  
Boerne trocknete die Teller kurz ab und griff dann nach der Tüte mit dem Essen.  
Er nahm nach einem kurzen Blick hinein zweimal Besteck aus dem Kasten, stapelte alles aufeinander und verließ die Küche wieder.

Kurz darauf war der Kaffee durchgelaufen. Als Silke die Kanne herausnahm, bemerkte Marlis dass es eine dieser Maschinen war, deren Kanne man gleichzeitig als Thermoskanne verwenden konnte. Silke entsorgte die Filtertüte und räumte danach die Kanne und zwei Tassen auf ein Tablett. Dieses Tablett drückte sie ihr in die Hand.  
"Halt das mal bitte."  
Sie hatten inzwischen die Küche verlassen und steuerten auf einen anderen Raum zu, den Marlis bisher nicht kannte. Silke bog jetzt allerdings kurz ab und verschwand im Labor. Für einen Moment dachte Marlis, sie wollte sich tatsächlich ein Reagenzglas holen.  
Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam sich ernsthaft aufzuregen war ihre Freundin schon wieder zurück. In der Hand hielt sie einen Messbecher in den ungefähr ein Liter Flüssigkeit passte.  
Der Messbecher landete ebenfalls auf dem Tablett und dann gingen sie beide in ein recht geräumiges Büro. 

Boerne saß dort vor einem PC und schien etwas zu lesen.

Silke verteilte die Kanne und die Trinkgefäße auf einem Tisch, auf dem bereits die drei Teller mit dem Essen standen. Während sie den Kaffee eingoss, kam Boerne zu ihnen herüber.  
Er quittierte den Messbecher an seinem Platz mit eindeutigem Augenverdrehen und ging dann in die Küche um sich eine Tasse zu holen. In die er seinen Kaffee umschüttete. 

Sobald sie alle ein paar Bissen im Magen hatten und der größte Hunger also gestillt war, begannen Silke und der Professor sich über ihre derzeitigen Fälle zu unterhalten. Marlis kannte sich in der forensischen Medizin nicht wirklich aus, und hörte daher auch nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Sie sah sich stattdessen etwas genauer in dem Büro um, in dem sie saßen.  
Viel zu sehen gab es hier allerdings nicht. Ein PC, ein Schreibtisch, eine Couch und jede Menge Bücher. Ein Teil davon belegte momentan die Couch. So unsortiert wie sie dort lagen, vermutete Marlis dass Boerne sie schnell zur Seite geräumt hatte um Platz für das Essen zu machen.

Inzwischen waren sie alle drei mit essen fertig. Die anderen beiden waren allerdings immer noch in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Um sich zu beschäftigen räumte Marlis die Teller und das Besteck zusammen. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie die Stäbchen, mit denen der Professor gegessen hatte, dazu legen oder wegschmeißen sollte. Sie entschied sich für ersteres.  
Nachdem sie fertig war, versuchte sie nun doch dem Gespräch etwas aufmerksamer zu folgen. Boerne hatte Silke gerade gefragt welche Untersuchungen sie unter den gegebenen Umständen für am erfolgversprechendsten halten würde. 

Silke nannte zwei Arten von Analysen, die in diesen Situationen meist Anwendung fanden. Marlis verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das wusste ja sogar sie als Laborantin. Untersuchungen von Körperflüssigkeiten waren schließlich dieselben, ob derjenige dem sie entnommen waren nun lebte oder nicht. Was sollte diese unsinnige Frage, hielt der Silke für besch...  
"Es wäre gut, wenn die Ergebnisse bis heute Abend vorliegen, denken sie das ist zu schaffen?"  
Silke zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. "Die Spektralanalyse hab ich vor dem Mittag gestartet da sollte jetzt was zu sehen sein."

Boerne hielt das Gespräch offenbar für beendet. Er nickte Silke noch einmal kurz zu und drehte sich dann mit seinem Bürostuhl zum PC. Silke stand ebenfalls auf, bedeutete Marlis allerdings sitzen zu bleiben. "Ich nehm dich gleich mit rüber, ich muss nur noch mal kurz für fleißige Weihnachtselfen." Ein Schnauben aus Richtung des Computers sorgte dafür, dass sich Silkes lächeln kurz zu einem Grinsen verbreiterte. 

Nachdem sie verschwunden war breitete sich im Büro eine unangenehme Stille aus, die schließlich von Boerne unterbrochen wurde: "Nun spucken sie's schon aus. Bevor sie daran ersticken." "Warum lassen sie Silke Aufgaben erledigen von denen sie genau wissen, dass sie dafür nicht ausgebildet ist?!" Sie hatte die Frage in weit vorwurfsvollerem Ton gestellt als sie das beabsichtigt hatte. Schließlich wollte sie ja unbedingt Streit mit Boerne vermeiden. Aber nachdem er sie bis jetzt fast vollständig ignoriert hatte, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet dass er sie ansprechen würde.  
Boerne drehte sich daraufhin mit seinem Stuhl zu ihr um. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah er sie direkt an.  
"Das ist ganz einfach. Weil sie kann." 

Vielmehr als ein unbestimmtes "Aha" fiel Marlis dazu nicht ein. Und auch das war ihr nicht leicht gefallen. Eigentlich war ihr eher danach "Hä?" zu fragen, denn so richtig verstanden hatte sie seine Antwort nicht. Das hatte sie sich aber glücklicherweise verkneifen können.

Bevor sie allerdings dazu kam eine halbwegs intelligente Frage zu formulieren, tauchte Silke wieder im Büro auf. Sie hatte eine Zeitschrift in der Hand, in der sie blätterte. Marlis stand schweigend auf und folgte ihrer Freundin ins Labor.  
Die schien inzwischen gefunden zu haben wonach sie suchte. "Hier, wollte ich dir eigentlich am Montag schon zeigen." Sie deutete auf einen bestimmten Artikel. Im ersten Moment fragte sie sich, warum Silke ihr einen Artikel in einer Fachzeitschrift für forensische Medizin zeigte. Schließlich wusste sie genau dass Marlis weder sonderlich viel von dem Thema verstand, noch sich wirklich dafür interessierte. Allerdings nur so lange bis sie sah wer den Artikel geschrieben hatte: "Der ist ja von dir."

Silke nickte stolz. Dann deutete sie auf einen Klappstuhl, der an eine der Wände gelehnt stand und irgendwie deplaziert wirkte. "Wenn du wirklich warten willst, kannst du dich da hinsetzen. Aber du hast es ja mitbekommen. Das wird noch eine Weile dauern."  
Marlis zuckte mit den Schultern und griff sich den Klappstuhl. 

"Wie du meinst. Aber ich kann dich auch anrufen wenn ich hier fertig bin, und wir treffen uns dann."  
Marlis stellte den Stuhl auf und erklärte: "Nein, wenn ich jetzt hier verschwinde, würde ich nach Hause fahren. Und wenn ich erst mal da bin, hab ich nachher sicher keine Lust noch mal loszufahren."  
"Na ja, soo furchtbar schlimm wäre das ja nun auch nicht."  
"Beschlussfassung ist Beschlussfassung", zitierte Marlis nun eine der Regeln, die sie irgendwann mal für sich aufgestellt hatten.  
Damit brachte sie Silke wie beabsichtigt zum Lachen. "Na wenn du meinst, bitte."

Oh ja, und wie Marlis meinte. Wenn auch nicht ganz das, was Silke glaubte, dass sie meinte.  
Silke wollte sich gerade ihrer Arbeit zuwenden, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. Sie lief kurz zurück ins Büro und kam mit ihren beiden halbvollen Kaffeetassen wieder. Sie stellte eine neben Marlis ab und wendete sich schließlich einem blinkenden Bildschirm zu, auf dem sie sich aufmerksam die Zahlen und Kurven ansah. Was auch immer die bedeuten mochten. 

Da sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, begann Marlis Silkes Artikel zu lesen. Das Thema interessierte sie zwar tatsächlich nicht besonders, aber immerhin verstand sie worum es ging, und es wurde deutlich das Silke wusste worüber sie sprach.

Als sie damit fertig, war blätterte sie das Heft durch, in der Hoffnung dort noch irgendetwas anderes halbwegs Interessantes zu finden. Auf der letzten Seite stieß sie tatsächlich auf ein Kreuzworträtsel. Sie hob den Kopf um Silke nach einem Stift zu fragen. Erstaunt bemerkte sie wie sich die Körperhaltung ihrer Freundin verändert hatte.  
Als Silke sich vorhin an die Arbeit gemacht hatte, war sie zwar konzentriert gewesen, hatte aber sehr ruhig und sicher gewirkt. Davon konnte jetzt keine Rede mehr sein.  
Marlis kannte den durchgedrückten Rücken und vor allem die Zungenspitze, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen gesucht hatte, nur zu gut. So hatte Silke ausgesehen, wenn sie ein Experiment zum ersten Mal durchgeführt hatten, und sie ganz sicher sein wollte keinen Fehler zu machen. 

Es gelang Marlis mit Mühe den Impuls zu unterdrücken Silke zu fragen warum sie sich überhaupt hatte dazu bringen lassen, diese Untersuchung durchzuführen, wenn sie nicht wusste was genau zu tun war.

Allerdings hantierte Silke gerade mit verschiedenen Glaspipetten, in denen sich Blut und andere Flüssigkeiten befanden, und es stand zu befürchten, dass sie etwas fallen ließ, falls sie erschrak.

Zu dieser Erkenntnis war wohl auch der Mann gekommen, der gerade die Kellerräume betreten hatte. Marlis war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er hatte ins Labor kommen wollen. Ein Blick auf Silke ließ ihn seine Meinung jedoch ändern. Sie selbst schien er gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er steuerte zielstrebig das Büro an.

Er klopfte kurz an den Türrahmen, fragte dann aber sofort: "Mensch Boerne, was ist denn in ihrer Küche passiert?"  
Die Antwort bekam Marlis leider nicht mehr mit, denn der Neuankömmling hatte die Tür hinter sich zugemacht.  
Als sie sich jetzt wieder ihrer Freundin zuwandte bemerkte sie, dass diese sich etwas entspannt und außerdem die Hände frei hatte. Allerdings beobachtete sie weiterhin interessiert das Gerät vor sich. 

Marlis nutzte die Gelegenheit und fragte nach einem Stift, den Silke ihr auch sofort aus einer Schublade holte.  
In diesem Moment verließ der fremde Mann Boernes Büro. Auch ihm fiel auf, dass Silke jetzt offenbar um einiges ansprechbarer zu sein schien, denn er kam zu ihnen ins Labor.

"Tach."  
"Hallo Herr Thiel" war Silkes abgelenkte Antwort.  
"Was halten Sie denn von Boernes Selbstmordattentatserpressungstheorie?"  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Möglich wäre es schon. Ich überprüfe gerade unter anderem den Adrenalinspiegel. Danach sind wir schlauer."  
Sie wandte sich jetzt wieder dem Gerät zu, das gerade einen längeren Piepston von sich gab. Thiel beobachtete Silke noch einen Moment, kam dann aber wohl zu dem Schluss dass das Gespräch beendet war.  
Er wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als er Marlis endlich bemerkte, und zu ihr trat. "Tschuldigung, ich hab Sie vorher gar nicht gesehen. Thiel, Hauptkommissar bei der Mordkommission."  
Marlis runzelte die Stirn was dem Mann natürlich nicht entging.  
"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"  
"Nein, ich hab nur überlegt wo ich den Namen schon mal gehört habe."  
Thiel zuckte die Schultern: "Wer weiß. So selten ist er ja nicht. Obwohl, ich selber kenne hier in Münster eigentlich nur meinen Vater, der auch so heißt."  
"Der fährt nicht zufällig Taxi?"  
"Doch. Hat er sie mal mitgenommen?"  
Marlis nickte, und weil sie immer noch wütend deswegen war, fügte sie an: "Vor allem hat er Silke an ihrem freien Nachmittag praktisch wieder zur Arbeit verschleppt."  
"Ach so, das. Tja, tut mir leid aber wir hatten einen Tatort mit fünf Leichen. Und alle anderen können auch erst Feierabend machen, wenn die fertig sind."  
Bei den letzten Worten machte er eine Geste die die gesamten Kellerräume einschloss. "Zu zweit ging's halt schneller."

Thiel gab sich offenbar Mühe einigermaßen schuldbewusst auszusehen, scheiterte aber kläglich.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie beide während sie Silke beobachteten, die inzwischen irgendetwas sehr eingehend unter einem Mikroskop begutachtete.  
Schließlich sprach Thiel erneut: "Verstehen Sie was so spannend daran ist, sich stundenlang Blutstropfen anzugucken?"  
"Thiel, da kann man mal wieder sehen, dass Sie keine Ahnung haben. Das was Alberich sich da gerade anguckt, ist nämlich definitiv kein Blut, sondern Lymphflüssigkeit. Und die Frau der Sie da gerade versuchen Avancen zu machen, ist erstens verheiratet und zweitens Krankenschwester. Also völlig uninteressant für Sie." 

Einigermaßen irritiert wandte sich Marlis dem Hauptkommissar zu. Dessen Rollende Augen waren Antwort genug.  
Boerne war inzwischen hinter Silke getreten und sah ihr über die Schulter. Marlis hatte das immer furchtbar durcheinandergebracht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Silke. Die hatte ihr dazu mal erklärt, sie hätte schließlich ein Leben lang Zeit gehabt sich daran zu gewöhnen angestarrt zu werden.  
Auch jetzt ließ sie sich nicht stören. Allerdings war Marlis nicht ganz sicher, wie viel von ihrer Umwelt Silke momentan überhaupt mitbekam.

"Na ich geh dann mal wieder." Erneut wandte Thiel sich zur Tür.  
"Tun Sie das Herr Thiel. Bis morgen dann."  
Abrupt blieb der andere stehen. "Mensch Boerne, malen sie den Teufel nicht an die Wand. Wir haben mit dem aktuellen Fall schon genug zu tun. Da brauchen wir sicher nicht noch einen."  
"Der Chef meint sicher die Weihnachtsfeier im Kalinka morgen Abend", mischte sich jetzt Silke ins Gespräch, und widerlegte damit Marlis' Annahme, sie hätte ihre Umwelt ausgeblendet.  
"Alberich hat zur Abwechslung mal Recht, auf exakt diese Zusammenkunft bezog sich mein vorheriger Kommentar."  
"Ach so, klar. Daran hatte ich gerade gar nicht mehr gedacht." 

Der Ausdruck auf allen drei Gesichtern zeigte deutlich, dass sie sich auf diese Weihnachtsfeier freuten. Marlis fühlte sich in diesem Moment so deplatziert wie der Klappstuhl auf dem sie saß. 

"Na denn bis morgen." Diesmal verließ Thiel endgültig das Labor. Auch Boerne ging zurück in sein Büro. Marlis hörte, wie der Kommissar sich für die Kälte draußen wappnete.  
"Übrigens Boerne, es wäre echt toll wenn Meine Küchenschere auch in meiner Küche verbleiben würde."  
Er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn im nächsten Moment war zu hören, wie sich die Eingangstür hinter ihm schloss.

Marlis waren bei seinen Worten allerdings die Gesichtszüge entgleist. War es möglich, dass Boerne tatsächlich eine neue Schere brauchte? Sie schob den Gedanken entschieden zur Seite, und widmete sich wieder dem Kreuzworträtsel.  
Ein Seufzen riss sie ein paar Minuten später aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hob den Kopf und sah zu Silke, die sich wohlig streckte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Marlis an ihren Sohn, wenn der es geschafft hatte ein Modellflugzeug ohne Hilfe zusammenzubauen.  
Nachdem sie alle Gelenke einmal kräftig hatte knacken lassen, begann sie damit sich Notizen zu machen.

Entgegen dem was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, platzte es nun doch aus Marlis heraus: "Sag mal, was war das denn vorhin. Ich meine von wegen der Schere."  
Silke lachte: "Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist Boernes Werkzeugkoffer beim letzten Umzug verloren gegangen. Und als er neulich einen Schraubenzieher brauchte, hat er eben versucht ersatzweise seine Schere zu nehmen. Die war dafür scheinbar nicht gebaut."  
"Und was hat der Kommissar damit zu tun?"  
"Die beiden sind Nachbarn, und haben jeweils einen Schlüssel für die andere Wohnung."  
Damit schien das Thema für Silke erledigt zu sein, und auch Marlis wusste nicht was sie dazu noch hätte sagen sollen. 

Einige Zeit später tauchte der Professor einmal mehr im Labor auf. "Alberich, ich gehe jetzt rüber in den Hörsaal."  
"Lassen Sie sich nicht vom Echo verwirren."  
"Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?"  
"Chef, es ist nicht nur Freitagnachmittag, sondern heute ist auch der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, da werden viele Studenten zur Vorlesung kommen?"  
"Alberich Alberich, Sie lassen ja tief blicken. Also tiefer als sonst, meine ich. Ich nehme doch an, Sie sprechen aus Erfahrung?"  
"Ja, hauptsächlich aus der der letzten paar Jahre."

Boerne hatte inzwischen den Messbecher zurück in den Schrank und eine volle Kaffeetasse neben Silke gestellt. Wieder beobachtete er sie für einen Moment.  
Auch dieses Mal ließ sie sich davon nicht stören. Sie hatte inzwischen mit der zweiten Untersuchung angefangen. Offenbar hatte sie damit schon mehr Erfahrung denn sie wirkte zwar nach wie vor konzentriert, aber wesentlich entspannter als bei der vorangegangenen.  
Bevor Boerne die Rechtsmedizin verließ, konnte auch er sich einen letzten Kommentar nicht verkneifen: "Wenn Sie hier schon rumsitzen, können sie genauso gut abwaschen." Aber er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn die Eingangstür hatte sich schon hinter ihm geschlossen.

Marlis schnaubte. Das fehlte noch, dass sie sich von jemandem wie Boerne Vorschriften machen ließ.  
Wieder vergingen einige Minuten in denen außer gelegentlichen Piepstönen nichts zu hören war. Schließlich unterbrach Silke die Stille: "Wäre wirklich lieb, wenn du das machen würdest."  
"Was?"  
"Na das Geschirr abwaschen. Über Weihnachten kann's nicht stehenbleiben und das hier wird noch dauern."  
Marlis seufzte ergeben und erhob sich. Das Kreuzworträtsel hatte sie inzwischen fertig ausgefüllt, und die Zeit verging nicht schneller wenn sie hier Löcher in die Luft starrte. Da konnte sie tatsächlich genauso gut abwaschen. 

Erleichtert hängte Marlis den Lappen über den Hahn an der Spüle, nachdem sie ihn ein letztes Mal ausgewrungen hatte. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Nachdem sie die erste Ladung abgewaschen hatte, hatte sie Silke gefragt, wie genau sie was einräumen sollte. Silke hatte allerdings abgewinkt und erklärt, das zu erklären wäre komplizierter, als es später selbst einzuräumen.  
Also hatte Marlis versucht, das saubere Geschirr so zu stapeln, dass es möglichst wenig Platz wegnahm und trotzdem nicht umfiel, wenn man es anpustete. Sie fand, ihr Erfolg konnte sich sehen lassen.

Weniger zufrieden war sie mit dem Erfolg ihrer geistigen Arbeit. Der Spruch ihrer Oma hatte sich einmal mehr bewahrheitet: es denkt sich am besten wenn die Hände beschäftigt sind. Und zum Nachdenken hatte es mehr Stoff gegeben, als sie zunächst hatte wahrhaben wollen.  
Da war zuerst mal die Tatsache, dass es offenbar nicht Boerne gewesen war, der ihr und Silke den Stadtbummel verdorben hatte. Marlis gestand sich ein, dass sie an Thiels Stelle wohl dasselbe gemacht hätte.

Dann war da die Sache mit der Schere. Einmal mehr bewahrheitete sich das Sprichwort, dass die einfachste Erklärung meist die richtige war. Silke schenkte ihrem Chef eine Schere zu Weihnachten, weil der eine brauchte.  
Mit Sicherheit würde ihr Geschenk für einige Erheiterung sorgen, denn Marlis war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Silke es ihrem Chef auf der Weihnachtsfeier überreichen würde. Und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, das Thiel sich heute nicht zum ersten Mal über die Aneignung seiner Schere durch seinen Nachbarn geärgert hatte. Der Mann schien nicht zu der Sorte Mensch zu gehören, die mit ihrer Meinung hinter dem Berg hielten.  
Das änderte grundsätzlich aber nichts daran, dass Silke ihrem Chef etwas schenkte, das der tatsächlich gebrauchen konnte, und keine symbolische Kampfansage.

Zuletzt war da noch Boernes Antwort auf ihre Frage nach den Untersuchungen. So wirklich verstanden hatte sie seine etwas kryptische Aussage auch nach längerem Nachdenken nicht. Das war aber auch nicht das Entscheidende.  
Entscheidend war der Gesichtsausdruck, den sie bei seiner Antwort gesehen hatte. Wenn sie ihn hätte beschreiben müssen, wäre ihr dazu nur ein Wort eingefallen: ehrlich. Ehrlich und ein bisschen stolz.  
Sie hätte nicht genau erklären können warum, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht darum ging Silke auflaufen zu lassen, wie sie das im ersten Moment vermutet hatte.

Marlis seufzte innerlich.

Sie war allerdings weniger enttäuscht als sie erwartet hätte. Natürlich war es schade, dass sich ihr perfektes Weihnachtsgeschenk quasi in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Der viel größere Teil von ihr war jedoch erleichtert.  
Zum einen, weil es ihrer Freundin wider Erwarten tatsächlich gut ging, und sie nicht nur so tat. Zum anderen darüber, dass sie selbst sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen brauchte, irgendwelche Anzeichen übersehen zu haben, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Silke größere Probleme mit sich herumtrug.  
Marlis gestand sich ein, dass ihr schlechtes Gewissen der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen war, dass sie Silke unbedingt von der Bewerbung hatte überzeugen wollen.

Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Silke plötzlich in der Küche auftauchte. "So, das wäre geschafft. Lass uns noch schnell das Geschirr einräumen und dann können wir los."  
"Und dafür kochst du extra noch mal Kaffee? Zusammen brauchen wir dafür doch höchstens fünf Minuten."  
Silke lachte. "Nein. Der Kaffee ist für den Chef. Wenn der die Ergebnisse sieht, hängt er garantiert noch 'ne Nachtschicht dran." Damit schaltete sie die Kaffeemaschine ein und wandte sich dem Geschirr zu. "Am besten du gibst mir die Sachen und ich räume sie ein." 

Marlis nickte und griff sich die beiden Töpfe. "Sag mal... die Untersuchungen, die du heute Nachmittag gemacht hast."  
"Ich bin fertig damit, hab ich doch schon gesagt." Silke klang etwas verwundert.  
"Nein, ich meine ja nur weil du dafür doch gar nicht die Ausbildung hast. Wie kommt der Professor darauf, dich das alleine machen zu lassen?" 

Silke zuckte die Schultern während sie Marlis einen Stapel Teller abnahm. "Learning bei Zugucking. Wenn man oft genug danebengestanden hat, kann man's dann irgendwann auch selbst. Und auch wenn du mir das wahrscheinlich nicht glaubst, in der Regel kann der Chef die Dinge so erklären, dass man sie versteht."  
Marlis verkniff sich ein "du vielleicht". Kurz nachdem Silke angefangen hatte hier zu arbeiten, hatte sie sich in eine der Vorlesungen des Professors gesetzt. Sie war zwar nicht völlig fachfremd, aber sie hatte trotzdem bei Weitem nicht alles verstanden. Wobei sie zugeben musste, dass der Vortrag nicht langweilig gewesen war.

In diesem Moment schloss Silke die Türen des Küchenschrankes und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. "So, und jetzt verrätst du mir warum du hier heute eigentlich aufgetaucht bist."  
"Das hab ich dir doch gesagt, ich dachte wir könnten..."  
„Marlis, erzähl mir doch nichts. Ich kenne dich schließlich lange genug. Also was ist los?"  
Verdammt! Der Gedanke, Silke von dem Umschlag in ihrer Handtasche zu erzählen, behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie anlügen können.  
"Also.. in der Uniklinik, da ist eine Stelle ausgeschrieben..."

Silke strahlte sie an. Marlis stutzte. Mit Begeisterung hatte sie nun wahrlich nicht gerechnet.  
„Du hast dich auf die Stelle als Laborantin beworben? Das ist klasse. Wenn du wirklich hier um die Ecke arbeitest, schaffen wir es vielleicht, uns öfter zu sehen als nur alle paar Monate."  
Dankbar griff Marlis nach dem Strohhalm, den Silke ihr unwissentlich zugeworfen hatte. "Also, ich hab drüber nachgedacht."  
Es stimmte. Sie hatte tatsächlich überlegt, sich auf die Stelle als Laborantin für Transfusionsprüfung zu bewerben. Sie war zwar in ihrem momentanen Job nicht unglücklich, aber ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass es nicht das war, was sie wirklich wollte.  
Silke drückte sich vom Schrank ab und widmete sich der Kaffeemaschine. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wir lassen den Weihnachtsmarkt sausen, und gehen dafür rüber in die Klinik und schauen mal, ob wir nicht jemanden finden, bei dem wir deswegen mal genauer nachhaken können. Im Krankenhaus ist schließlich nie Feierabend." 

"Kennst du denn da jemanden?"  
Silke grinste: "Sagen wir, gelegentliche Zusammenstöße sind unausweichlich."  
"Seit wann stößt du denn mit anderen zusammen?" Silke war zwar nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber sicherlich nicht das, was man gemeinhin als auf Krawall gebürstet bezeichnete.  
"Ich mit niemandem. Ich versuche die Folgeschäden zu minimieren."  
"Ah ja." Das klang schon nachvollziehbarer. Das Boerne sich bei jeder Gelegenheit mit seinen Mitmenschen anlegte, war schließlich allgemein bekannt. 

„Und du meinst, wir finden um diese Uhrzeit an einem Freitag noch jemanden, der uns wegen der Stelle ein paar Infos geben kann?"  
Immerhin war es inzwischen kurz vor halb sechs.  
"Sicher bin ich nicht. Aber wie heißt es so schön: Versuch macht kluch."  
Während ihres Gespräches hatte Silke den Kaffeefilter entsorgt und die Kanne danach ins Büro auf den Schreibtisch gestellt. Inzwischen war sie dabei, verschiedene Lichtschalter auszuknipsen und andere Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, um die man sich eben kümmern musste, wenn man als letzter das Haus verließ. "Also einverstanden?" 

Marlis nickte. Sie hatte die Entscheidung über eine mögliche Bewerbung eigentlich erst im neuen Jahr treffen wollen. Aber wenn sie jetzt einen Rückzieher machte, würde Silke sicher misstrauisch werden. Also fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal.  
Sie griff gerade nach ihrer Jacke, als ihr Handy klingelte. Am anderen Ende war Markus, der wissen wollte, ob abzusehen war, wann sie nach Hause kommen würde. Als sie das Gespräch beendet hatte, steckte sie das Handy zurück in ihre Tasche. Dabei fiel ihr ein Zettel mit einer sehr einprägsamen Schrift ins Auge, und sie kam ins Grübeln.  
Der Zettel beinhaltete ursprünglich nur den Hinweis, dass das Kopierpapier fast alle war und nachbestellt werden musste. Marlis hatte sich darum gekümmert und der Einfachheit halber den Zettel später benutzt, als sie sich eine Liste anlegte mit Aufgaben die bis Heiligabend noch erledigt werden mussten. Geschrieben worden war die Notiz von Dr. Kalweith. Eine der Ärztinnen mit denen sie im Labor zusammenarbeitete. Marlis fand das Schriftbild der Frau immer wider bemerkenswert. irgendwann hatte Marlis sie mal danach gefragt und ihr wurde erklärt, das käme davon wenn man innerhalb der ersten drei Jahre zweimal die Grundschule wechselte. 

Abgesehen davon wusste Marlis nicht viel über ihre Kollegin. Was sie allerdings wusste war, dass sie eine derjenigen war, die sich um die Gutachterprüfungen kümmerten. Dabei handelte es ich um eine Art Zusatzquallifikation die man benötigte um als Pathologe oder Rechtsmediziner selbstständig Gutachten anfertigen zu dürfen.

Silke war zwar nicht besonders ehrgeizig, aber sich in ihrem Beruf weiterzuentwickeln, daran schien ihr einiges zu liegen. Marlis beschloss Silke von Dr. Kalweit zu erzählen und hoffte ihre Freundin würde verstehen, was sie ihr damit sagen wollte.

Inzwischen hatten sie sich beide der Jahreszeit entsprechend eingemummelt, und traten hinaus auf den Parkplatz vor der Rechtsmedizin.  
Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck: "Bei uns im Labor arbeitet Dr. Kalweit."  
"Den Namen hab ich zwar schon mal gehört, aber zuordnen kann ich sie gerade nicht."  
"Sie ist eine von den Ärzten die für die Gutachterprüfungen zuständig sind... Wenn du magst kann ich sie ja mal fragen, welche Voraussetzungen genau man da erfüllen muss. Ich meine... das meiste davon kannst du wahrscheinlich sowieso schon."  
Silke blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Sie guckte so erleichtert wie Marlis sich fühlte.  
"Weißt du, dass das das schönste Geschenk ist?"  
Marlis schluckte. Sie wusste sehr genau dass es Silke nicht um die Gutachterprüfung ging. 

Einen Moment lang standen sie nur da und sahen sich. an. Plötzlich spürte Marlis etwas Weiches und Kaltes auf ihrer Nase. Verwirrt kniff sie für einen Moment die Augen zusammen.  
Silkes räuspern ließ sie sie wieder öffnen. "Vielleicht hast du recht mit dem, was du heute Nachmittag gesagt hast."  
Marlis hatte an diesem Nachmittag zwar nicht viel, aber doch verschiedenes gesagt. Das fröhliche Blitzen in Silkes Augen zeigte ihr allerdings, dass es nichts wirklich Wichtiges gewesen sein konnte.  
"So von wegen der Beschlussfassung. Wie ich dich kenne, nimmst du die Sache mit der Bewerbung doch sowieso erst im neuen Jahr in Angriff. Der liebe Gott findet offenbar wir sollten doch auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen."  
Nun musste auch Marlis lächeln. Irgendwann hatten sie beschlossen, der ideale Termin für einen Weihnachtsmarktbesuch war der erste Schnee. In diesem Jahr hatte es damit erstaunlicherweise bis heute gedauert.  
Sie nickte, rührte sich sonst aber nicht von der Stelle, sondern starrte etwas geistesabwesend in den Himmel zu den Schneeflocken. Es würde ein bisschen dauern, bis sie die Stelle in ihrem Bauch neu besetzt hatte, an der bis vorhin eine große Portion von etwas gelegen hatte, dass man vielleicht am besten mit Unmut umschreiben konnte. Sie wusste nicht genau was in Zukunft dort liegen würde, vor allem deshalb nicht, weil sie noch nicht genau wusste was sie wollte das dort lag.  
Silke hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass Marlis ihr nicht hinterher gekommen war, und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie zuckte die Achseln. Wohl wissend das Silke zu weit weg war um es bei der herrschenden Dunkelheit sehen zu können.  
Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung um ihrer Freundin zu folgen, die inzwischen wieder zielstrebig die Straße zum Weihnachtsmarkt ansteuerte. Sie beeilte sich um zu ihr aufzuschließen. Silke in einer größeren Menschenmenge aus den Augen zu verlieren, konnte sehr schnell passieren. Das wusste sie aus Erfahrung.

ENDE


End file.
